


Promises Kept

by Foxhunter342



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Short & Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxhunter342/pseuds/Foxhunter342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Bryce feels insecure after a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Kept

"Hey Kris"  
"Yeah"  
"Think we'll ever make it?"

Bryce Harper and Kris Bryant, age 15 and 16 lay in a cramped hotel room on identical twin beds, staring at the ceiling. The clock reads 12:06, although it feels like much later to the two, worn out from a tough loss to some team from Northern Vegas. Some team, Bryce thinks, his team should have beaten. Kris, as usual, seemed unfazed by the loss. Just another game.

"You heard coach, as long as we keep doing our drills-"

Bryce balls up a sock and throws it up at the ceiling in frustration. "Yeah yeah yeah drills warmups reps blah blah. I mean for REAL. You think Jeter and Mantle and Bonds were great 'cuz they did all their drills?"

"Well, I mean maybe. Coach said-"

" Kris, SHUT UP ABOUT COACH"

The room goes silent. Uncharacteristically so, even for the usually quiet Bryant. Bryce let out a sigh.

"Hey man I'm sorry"

No reply.

"Kris? Bro really, sorry I shouldn't have yelled". Hearing only silence he goes on, "I guess I'm nervous like all we do is tournaments. Tournaments, practice, and more tournaments. What if we're not good enough and it's all for nothing? What, we end up in double A our entire lives?? Like, I don't have a backup plan. This is it. Shoot I don't have ANYTHING else but baseball..."

Bryce trails off and is met with more silence. He silently curses himself for his words, revealing too, too much. Moments pass when Kris's baritone voice pierces the strangling silence.

"Bryce. You're the best player in Las Vegas. Everyone on the team knows the Yankees are gonna draft you right out of high school."

"Shut up man"

Suddenly a blinding light clicked on, Bryce cringed and saw Kris sitting up across the room, having switched on the lamp.

"Ahh! Bro why??"

"Hey. Look at me."

Bryce turned, rubbing his eyes, and met the intense gaze of the older kid. He knew Kris was only a year older, but sometimes he seriously felt like he was 10. He spoke, played, and carried himself with such self-assuredness. Quiet, but there. His silence made it worse, like he had it all figured out. What IT is, Bryce didn't have a clue of himself.

"You are amazing. Not just your talent, but your hard work and your heart. Don't you doubt that. It won't matter if you get drafted by the Yankees or the freaking Cubs-

"Hey bro don't joke about that. The Cubs??" Harper burst out laughing

"Hey I know, I know. Imagine that" Kris himself chuckled "But really. You're amazing Bryce. Promise me you won't forget it."

Bryce tried to let the words sink in. He heard time and time again how talented he was, but somehow hearing it from Kris felt completely foreign. It made him feel... believed in. As he turns to address his teammate he finds the light off and Kris snoring gently. Glancing at the clock he realizes almost ten minutes have passed. He slumped back on his pillow and felt the words leaving his lips in a whisper.

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Written 90% for adorable teenager-ness, 10% for Cubs joke. Hope all enjoyed!


End file.
